vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafa
|-|Alfheim Online= |-|Ordinal Scale= |-|Goddess of the Earth Terraria= Summary First debuted in Sword Art Online Novel #3, Leafa was the main deuteragonist for the ALO Arc. She goes through her own internal struggle in the Arc but at the end, she makes peace with her situation. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C in AR/real life, 8-B in VR | High 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Kirigaya Suguha, Speedaholic (Nickname by Recon), Terraria (UW) Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, High School Student, Sylph (ALO), Goddess of the Earth (UW) Powers and Abilities: |-|Real Life and SAO (Ordinal Scale)=Skilled Swordswoman in AR/real life. In VR she has everything from her ALO key |-|ALO= Same as before, with the addition of Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay. Cannot use pre-New Aincrad), Magic, Flight (For 10 mins before requiring to land pre-New Aincrad. Unlimited flight post-New Aincrad), Enhanced Senses (via Magic), Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Healing, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification, Homing Attacks, Regeneration (Low-mid. All VR avatars can regenerate entire lost limbs, however it takes time, thus it is not combat applicable), Resistance to Pain (All virtual reality avatars have a pain absorber, which lessens the amount of pain one feels to negligible amounts, even with injuries such as decapitation) |-|War of the Underworld/Earth Goddess Terraria= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordswoman, Regeneration (At least Mid, likely higher; Her account's theme is based around nigh-unlimited HP and infinite regeneration, making it insanely hard to kill her), Healing (At least Mid, likely higher), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts), Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level in AR/real life (She's a kendo National Quarter-Finalist. Has the ability to beat Kirito in a sparring match, though note that their match was when Kirito wasn't at his most fit physically), City Block level in VR (Can harm An Incarnation of the Radius) | Large Building level (Should be stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses, as New-Aincrad's bosses are far stronger than they were before) | At least Building level+ (Should be comparable to Stacia) Speed: Peak Human in AR/real life (Should at least be comparable to Kirito), likely Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions in VR | Likely Supersonic+ (Is able to keep up with Kirito and notice that his attacks were faster than his visual effects, which created sonic booms) with Hypersonic+ reactions (Was able to keep pace with Kirito and the NPCs in the World Tree) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Super Accounts) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class in AR/real life, City Block Class in VR | Large Building Class | At least Building Class+ Durability: Street level in AR/real life, City Block level in VR | Large Building level | At least Building level+ (Super Accounts are often portrayed as glass cannons) Stamina: Peak Human in AR/real life, Superhuman in VR | Superhuman | Vastly Superhuman (Has a large amount of willpower. Could keep going even after being tortured, being stabbed through the brain, having limbs sliced off, etc.) Range: Standard melee range unarmed in real life, extended melee range with a sword in AR. Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with dash-type sword skills, several dozen meters with magic, up to tens of meters with strongest attacks (Covered massive parts of An Incarnation of the Radius' body), several dozens to possibly up to a hundred meters with shockwaves in VR | Extended melee range with her sword, several meters with dash-type sword skills, several dozen meters with magic | Same as before, with the addition of several meters with Sacred Arts and Incarnation. Standard Equipment: Her sword (VR only), The Augma (A device that allows the user to use Augmented Reality technology. Real life only), Verduras Anima (UW) Intelligence: Suguha is a nationals level kendo practitioner, allowing her to have the clear combat advantage when it comes to pure one on one sword fighting. Otherwise, average academically. Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *'Switch:' A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *'Sword Skill Imitation:' Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. Magic Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Leafa, as a Sylph is naturally inclined towards wind magic and stealth magic but she also uses standard elemental magic to imbue her swords with it. She has shown to know healing and strengthening spells as well. *'Concealment Magic' - Creates an illusion that hides the user in plain sight, but requires standing still to work. The illusion itself is only visual and thus, sufficiently high hearing and other detecting skills can go through it. *'Butterfly Shield' - Once the incantation is completed, a swarm of countless blue butterflies rise from the caster's raised appendage and cover the target of the spell, creating a shield barrier. This shield cancels out any damage that would be dealt to the target for as long as the caster pleases or until the caster's MP runs out. Each attack drains the caster's MP by a large amount. The caster also feels the feedback caused by any attacks that hit the shield. *'Healing Magic - '''Heals the target for a certain amount. *'Wind Magic - Vacuum Blades' - The spell is a long-range, homing-type vacuum magic with which the caster shoots out 5 boomerang-like blades of green light. *'Strength Buff Magic' - After the incantation is completed, the targeted players are surrounded by a small orange ring, consisting of multiple small strength icons, which shortly afterwards rises along the player and disappears, while the players are granted a temporary strength buff. *'Wind Magic - Wind Needles' - Twenty small, shining, emerald needles are fired from the fingertips of the caster’s stretched out hand. Although the needles do not home in on their target, their large quantity makes it hard for the target to dodge them all. *'Wall Run:' As one of the lightweight races, the Sylphs are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. '''Key:' Real Life (Ordinal Scale/Augmented Reality) and Sword Art Online (Ordinal Scale/Virtual Reality) | Alfheim Online (Fairy Dance & New Aincrad) | Goddess of the Earth, Terraria (War of the Underworld Arc) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Element Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers